A Passion for Vengeance
by Miss Phantom
Summary: Erik returns to his life of solitude in the Opera House, lusting for revenge. When he unleashes his perfected acts of trickery upon Kathy is revenge truly what he wants?
1. Deepest urge of silence

**Important Author Notes:**

**-Flame if you really must, but intelligent and compassionate people write helpful and encouraging reviews! **

**-In truth this is a rough draft….not the final piece so please be gentle. hee hee**

**-It gets better later on…seriously, trust me. Truuuuust meeeee **

**-And none of this would have been possible with out my best friend, Silje, who is my angel of inspiration and muse! I love you sweetie, thanks for keeping me going!**

Chapter1- Deepest urge of silence.

Kathy scrubbed at the wooden floor boards, her honey brown hair cascading in untidy, curls around her face. Carefully she went into every nook and cranny, watchful to clean away each speck of dirt. The longer she stayed in this room, the longer she was safer from Dawson, the young owner of the Opera house.

Rising to her feet; she stood much like a ballet dance and moved with grace, holding her posture high, she moved carefully to the large full scale mirror that was almost part of the wall she began to clean it. Letting the cold trickles of soapy water freely run down it.

As she washed she began to murmur a song she had been taught as a child, though she was not the best singer in the world, her tone was pleasant enough to listen to. Suddenly she stopped and froze as she was certain that she had heard a voice reply to her melody from the other side of the mirror.

She gently raised her hand and placed it against the icy mirror, somehow feeling as that a hand was mimicking her on the other side, their hands only a thin pane of reflective glass away. Looking to find only her own reflection she gave a sigh of disappointment.

Kathy was not stunning, infact she was rather plain, with uncared for rose lips and milky tea colored skin. Just as she leaned in a bit closer to the mirror, the door opened and slammed shut again. The noise made Kathy jump, and press her back against the mirror.

It was Dawson. The tall man, stood at the door with a malevolence glint in his cold steel eyes. His right had subtly clicked the key, locking the door. Kathy's breath caught in her chest. Not now.

'What are you doing alone in here Kathy?' he questioned, moving into the room slightly.

'I was just doing my work, Sir.' Kathy stuttered, her back still firmly against the mirror. She felt like a cornered animal.

He repeated in a cold voice. 'All alone?'

Ever since Kathy had turned sixteen Dawson had been harassing her in so. He had never actually raped her but had more beaten and abused her. She had come to the Opera house when she was seven years old; since her parents, who had both worked in the Opera house, had died she had been taken in by the Opera as a cleaner. But unfortunately the kindly theater owner who had taken her in died from an illness and the opera house to his heartless son Dawson.

Now she was 18 he had never given her a moment of peace. Before she knew it Dawson was in front of her, breathing his icy breath upon her neck.

'Remember our deal? You give me what I want and you can remain in the theater.'

A scared whimper escaped her throat and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the reality of what was happening. His icy cold lips began to kiss harshly at her neck.

'Please don't' she wept, though her pleas went unanswered to this cold and unfeeling creature. Kathy had never had the gull to fight back to Dawson, being far stronger then her. She bit harshly into her bottom lip, as his hands roamed around her waist. Bitterness for this man welled up inside her. 'I said don't!' She yelled, raising her hand to the level of her eye, she harshly slapped his pale cheek. It was the first action of defense she had ever inflicted against him.

Dawson stumbled back a bit, shocked at the attack. But his astonishment soon turned to fury. Seizing her wrist he brought back his own palm. Kathy turned her head away, her eyes shut, awaiting the ruthless swipe when Dawson seemed to freeze up.

Springing back, his eyes went wide with fear and focused upon the mirror. Without a single word he hurtled, fleeing from the room.

Kathy took in an uneasy breath of relief then weakly slumped to the floor, the cool of the mirror seeping through the back of her frayed dress. Tears fell freely upon her warm cheeks as her bottled up fear and emotions escaped her. It had been to close for comfort.

But what had scared Dawson away? For someone so strong and authoritative he had run as though he had seen a ghost, though his eyes had been focused upon the mirror.

Steadily she turned, raising her glazed amber eyes to the mirror. There, staring back at her was a tall daunting man. Smartly dressed in an entire black outfit apart from a white frilled shirt, and concealing half his face was a pure white mask.

She gave a quick startled gasp and scrambled backwards across the floorboards, not daring to turn her back upon the specter. The man followed her with his haunting gaze. Slowly he made an action, as if he didn't wish to startle her, he raised one of his hands, which wore a black leather glove and pressed it softly against the glass. He had been on the other side the whole time, listening and watching, Kathy knew it.

Her shock was subdued as his enchanting presence soothed her into a sensation of sanctuary. Kathy's curiosity took over as she found her self upon her feet and carefully walking back towards the mirror, although her mind screamed at her to run. She found herself powerless to resist this stranger.

The inches between them closed so quickly. She was unable to tear her gaze away from his enthralling, rich sea green eyes. They were filled with solitude and sorrow, yet held such authority.

Slightly unsure, she placed her hand against his, the cold sheet of glass between them. Pity flooded her emotions, pity for this poor man. He had rescued her from a fate which she had been dreading for nights. Her rose lips pulled up slightly into a thankful smile at him, and something in his deep eyes seemed to acknowledge this.

All of a sudden the door burst open, in the doorway was Miss Stiria, the head cleaner of the Opera House. 'What are you two doing sitting around?!' she snapped harshly at Kathy.

'Katherine, get back to cleaning this place won't wash it's self!' Kathy quickly leapt from the mirror and sprinted out of the room, to carry on her work. Just as she left, Kathy quickly turned to the mirror to see only her own reflection staring back at her. Had she been daydreaming or had she really seen the legendary Phantom of the Opera?


	2. Dropping all defences

A/N: Big call out of thanks to **phantoms-desert-cactus** for the lovely review for the first chapter. Thanks babe

Chapter 2- Dropping all defences

The day seemed to go so slow for the young Kathy. After polishing the stage, cleaning the windows and sweeping the corridors she was ready to curl up and sleep. It was getting dark and late when she began to retreat to her attic room. On her way to the stairs she passed the room that she had been in earlier. She stopped and pushed the door open slightly. She winced at the loud creak it emitted. Quietly she tip toed over to the mirror, her reflection staring back at her. She gracefully knelt in font of it, laying her candle down by her side. A whisper dared to venture from her lips.

'Are you there, Phantom?' She asked softly, feeling slightly stupid talking to herself. 'My mother told me off an angel trapped in hell…' As a haunting silence settled within the room she sighed with sorrow. It had all been in her mind. But she kept trying. 'If you are there I think you are just as forlorn as I am. A life with no compassion or pity.'

Fresh tears welled up into her eyes as she looked down into her lap at her hands. 'I thought maybe you would understand…'

Kathy wept quietly when a new soft light seemed to fill the area before her. She slowly lifted her head. There he was standing before her, his gloved hand outstretched towards her. Delicately she reached out to meet his offer. His hand gently closed around hers and brought her unhurriedly to her feet.

Yet again she found herself unable to look away from his captivating stare. Softly she whispered to him, 'show me your world angel…'

Without a single word, still holding her hand kindly, he began to walk down a sinister passageway. Kathy followed eagerly as the mirror replaced it's self behind them. The corridors seemed to twist and turn for eternity as they plunged deeper and deeper into the pure blackness. Though Kathy was not afraid, the secure clutch he had upon her hand brought her a sense of safety.

Soon they came to a misty lake that swirled with a thin layer of fog. She hitched up her dress slightly as in a gentlemen like fashion he helped her to sit in a small gondola. Soon they were smoothly floating through the calm waters of the underground of the Opera house. Kathy found it strange how the man had not uttered a single word yet. But she was distracted by the absolute beauty of the catacomb. Ahead of them a rusty yet sturdy portcullis rose, granting them entry into the very heart of the Phantom's lair.

Dimly glowing, white candles filled the room as the only source of light, giving the den an eerie blush. Skillfully the Phantom steered the boat to the bank. He yet again offered her his hand and helped Kathy out to the shore.

Still enchanted by her surroundings Kathy was nearly unaware of his presence. Somehow she felt at peace down here. As though this was where she belonged. She was brought back to reality as the Phantom left her side and moved over to a dusty old pipe organ that lay in the heart of his home.

He carefully sat himself at it, his nimble fingers lightly floating over the keys. Then he looked over to her and in a beckoning voice said; 'Come child, sing for me…'

Kathy was taken aback. The first words that he had spoken and he was asking her to sing for him. Yet somehow she couldn't refuse him. She slowly stepped towards him until she finally arrived at his side. 'What is it that you wish me to sing?' she questioned softly.

'Let us try a song from Alceste.' he said calmly, handing her a sheet of music.

'I'm not the best singer…'

'I have heard your voice child, with my training you could have the voice of an angel.'

She blushed slightly at his comment. Before she could speak again a thundering, yet beautiful, sound erupted from the pipes of the organs. Kathy began to sing, her sweet voice entwining in harmony with his playing.

After a full hour of singing song after song at the Phantom's request, Kathy's throat began sore. 'Enough for tonight.' He said simply, standing from his seat.

There was a fallen space of silence between them, until the ghostly man broke it. 'Why do you trust me so openly?'

Kathy wasn't sure how to reply. It was such an awkward question. She opened her mouth to speak to find no words come out.

'Answer me, child'

'I need a friend…' she replied quietly to the mysterious man. More silence came between them; yet again the Phantom broke the silence. He began to walk towards her, he stood taller then her only by a few inches.

He gently took up her hand and kissed it delicately. 'The Phantom of the Opera.'

Kathy felt a pink blush to her cheeks as she was treated like a lady to this kindly yet overwhelming man. 'Katherine…but often called Kathy…'

'Then you may call me Erik.' He the continued. 'Sweet Kathy, what do you think of my home?'

Suddenly at his welcoming compassion Kathy felt at great ease with his stranger. 'It's breath taking.' She said honestly. 'Entirely stunning.' Erik gave a smirk, yet again leaving her he went and stood again by his organ.

'Most people who enter my domain shortly die upon arrival. ' he said, his eyes locking with hers. Breathing catching in her throat she quickly flung herself to her knees and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

'Please…please good sir I implore you…' she was utterly lost for words. People often are when threatened with death.  
'Did you, yourself, not hint that you had nothing to live for?' he questioned in a commanding voice'  
'Yes, yes, but, I….oh gosh I'm so lost and forlorn, please I beg of you just don't kill me…'

Oh why oh why had she allowed him to bring her down here? Where there was no use for calling for help? More silence. Kathy felt as though the grim reaper was breathing down her neck. 'Although' he said gently. 'We could equally profit from my solution to his predicament.'

Confused Kathy was brought to her feet by Erik, who continued his speech. 'The offer is simple. Stay here with me, in my abode; I have been lonesome for all too long. Ask nothing of me and I shall provide you the company you so deeply yearn for.' Kathy was silent.

'I shall take your silence as a yes. Now come, let me show you your room.' Kathy gave a grateful nod and followed him to a small. She still wasn't sure if this sudden change in surroundings was the best choice. But she would try it.

He drew back a gossamer curtain in a small nook in the catacomb wall. It contained a bed which had a theater box look about it. With a golden frame with an angel proudly holding it from the front. 'You may rest here.' He watched her carefully as she walked into the space and sat upon the maroon velvet sheets.

'Katherine, I have the feeling that you are still unsure about your choice. Maybe you wish for a nights rest to consider your options?' She gave another thankful nod and curled up into the luxurious covers.

Erik strolled back into the core fraction of his abode. Maybe this Kathy was the answer to his lonesome prays. Ever since Christine had left he felt more forlorn then he ever had before. He had filled his emptiness with music, pure and utter dedication to his music. He knew that Christine was deceased after he had visited her grave. Though he himself had not aged a day. It was as though a curse had set upon him, to remain immortal to the torments of the world above him. Katherine could be the remedy to his misery. She was equally as lonely as he.

Erik stared at his reflection in his full length mirror, his right hand reaching up to his sinister mask. Remembering how Kathy had not been afraid of him and treated him as though he was an average human. But how could she ever love such a demon? She would leave him in his isolated shadows. Erik sighed.


	3. Music of the Night

Chapter 3- Music of the Night

Erik was seated at his organ with furious concentration, breaking off occasionally to write the music down. He was so completely absorbed with his work that he did not hear as the young girl approached his side. 'That's really beautiful…' she spoke quietly. 'It sounds like the music my mother used to play to me.'

'Have you made your choice?' Erik asked, not turning or breaking away from his song.  
'Yes…'  
'And?'

Kathy took in a small breath then replied smiling softly. 'I've chosen to stay with you.'  
The music suddenly stopped as Erik steadily turned to face Kathy with a look of almost surprise. 'Do you really mean this or are you playing games with my mind?'

'Honestly, I want to stay.' She said, seeing a slight smile tugged at the corner of his pale lips.  
'Here I have something to show you Katherine.' Taking her hand he guided her to a small lump covered with a black velvet cloth. He carefully gripped the fabric and quickly whipped it off to reveal a handcrafted miniature of the Opera House.

Kathy opened her mouth in admiration. The craftsmanship of it was wonderful; all the intricate details were perfect. Upon the stage were small marionettes of all the cast, crew and owners of the theater. As her curious amber eyes glanced from each one of them, she could easily make out which one resembled whom, her gaze stopped upon a puppet which was all too familiar. It was of a girl with honey brown curly locks and a light brown dress. Kathy stared a small figure of herself.

'You're so skillful.' She smiled at him, amazed at how many talents this isolated man had. Erik said nothing in return but a weak smile. 'May I show you a secret my mother showed me?'  
'Of course Katherine.'

She gave a happy nod at him and began to walk away. Taking up a single candle she began to walk around, starting the process of blowing out all the candles bar the one she held in her hand. Erik was extremely confused at this act but wait patiently for the moral.

Once the lair was gradually brought to darkness Kathy walked back to Erik and sat on the cold stone floor. Following suit her sat beside her. Then there was pure silence. Still perplexed he turned to her and began to speak but she put her hand to his mouth to stop any words escaping.

'Just listen…' she whispered with an eager smile. More silence. 'Can't you hear it?'  
'Hear what? I hear nothing…'  
'That melody…the music…' She looked out in the direction of the misty lake. 'The music of the night.'

Erik's heart suddenly came to a stop; he keenly licked his lips and asked quietly. 'What did you say?'  
'The music of the night.' She repeated in an amused tone. 'My mother taught me about it.'  
'Katherine…your last name, what is it?' he asked rapidly.  
'Daae. Kathy Daae.'

A/N: Okay who seriously didn't see that coming? If it's really really crappy please tell me and I'll change it . remember Erik knows love was a mistake and is after friendship…or is it false friendship to lure he into vengeance?


	4. Sweet Music’s Throne

A/N: Oh my GOSH! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Your all totally lovely and generous! Thank you I'm honored to have such nice people like you reviewing

Reality seemed to stand still for Erik. Sitting only a few inches away was the daughter of his loved one. Her own flesh and blood. He swallowed and licked his now dry lips again. 'She sounds…' he found words hard to form, all power quickly seeping from his voice. 'She sounds so special.'

Kathy gave a little noise of agreement. 'She was so kind and loving.'  
Yes, Erik thought, she was.

Then it became to clear to Erik. Kathy was almost a ghostly form of Christine back to haunt him, to torment him, even in death she can not leave him in peace! After all the pain and torture she caused him she had to come back to laugh in his face!

But no, this girl who sat by his side had not a single sin in her fragile body. As his mind was consumed by deep thought that he was only awoken as he felt the warmth of Kathy's body resting gently against his broad chest.

Erik was confused, unsure what to do. Since he had never had any real friends', human contact and compassion was a foreign to him. Awkwardly he put his arm around her waist. She had the same delicate structure as her mother had.

Closing his eyes, Erik breathing in the sweet perfume. He felt as though he was back with Christine, with her wrapped in his gentle embrace. It was all too real, the touch, the smell. He felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes. He had his beloved back and this time no one was going to take her away.

This he swore, he had lost her once and he was not about to loose her again. His sense of joy was suddenly overcome with loathing.

Kathy felt the comforting arm around her waist suddenly become tense. She winced slightly. 'Erik…' she grimaced at his powerful grip. Before she knew what was happening they were on their feet. He was tightly clutching her wrist in his cold grip, almost cutting off the blood supply. Erik began to stalk with her to his bedroom. He flung her forcefully upon the bed. She was terrified at his sudden change in temperance.

'You are to remain here.' He hissed at her. 'You are not to leave my sight at any given time. Am I understood?'

Kathy was too shocked to answer.

'I said am I understood!' he snarled at her. She whimpered in agreement. Then he said in a harsh whisper. 'I shall not give you up so easily this time.'  
With that he left. Kathy burst into floods of tears and curled up into the soft covers. What had happened to the sweet and mild man who she had been so enchanted with? Suddenly the catacombs were flooded with harsh and sharp notes as Erik furiously played his pipe organ, as though trying to block out her crying.

What has she gotten herself into?

Kathy sat with her back against the bed's head rest. Erik was still playing furiously at his organ and had not communicated or visited her once. The music which at first was so sweet and calming to Kathy had grown cold and bitter. She now loathed that shrieking noise that was emitted from the rusty old pipes of the organ. How long was she to wait here while he utterly ignored her?

Her mind began to concoct a plan. A strategy of escape. She carefully analyzed her escape routes. The only one she could spot, through the gossamer curtains, was the heavy metal portcullis. And the boat, it was his way of traveling from each area. Kathy rose from the bed and silently observed Erik from the cover of the near transparent drapes. Eyes lightly closed, Erik was deeply absorbed in his music, almost unaware of his surroundings.

Kathy collected herself, steadying her nerves. If she were to run straight off he would easily catch her. She would need a distraction or a way to slow him down. But what were his weaknesses? This man seemed to have none. Though her mother had said the thing that caused most fury with the Phantom was people prying and enquiring at his mask. This is why Kathy had kept so silent about it. Wait. It was right there in front her, playing away before her eyes. His music.

She could hit them off their stand and cause a flurry of papers? But would that provide enough cover? Her eyes flickered to the candles which decorated the catacomb. That was it. She had a plan.

Slowly, Kathy walked from the room and towards Erik. Stopping near him she gave a little clear of her throat to ask for his attention. He took no notice. She tried louder. Still the composer violently played the organ.

'The deal has ended. I wish to leave.' She said, new strength being found within her. His sea green eyes flickered up at her for a swift moment then closed again. If he was going to be rude and ignorant then Kathy had no choice. Snatching one of the white candles she strode over to him. She was still for a moment, leering down at him, and right by his side. Then thrusting the candle forward, the neatly laid out sheets of parchment quickly caught alight.

Erik's eyes burst open at the sudden action, he leapt to his feet. 'Curse you foul whore!' he roared, not even directing it at her. His hands swiftly attempted to put out the growing flame upon his hard slaved work. Kathy could almost feel his rage pulse in the air. Her brain clicked into gear. It was now or never. Letting her feet do the work she raced towards the boat and swiftly climbed in. Taking up the pole she thrust herself away from the bank.

Erik, who was still desperately attempting to rescue his music, could make out Kathy's figure escaping across the lake on the vessel. He growled out in fury 'Kathy!' Knowing his work was far beyond help he strode away from the organ, the grey, putrid fumes of smoke rising behind him. He stepped out into the water and began heatedly wading towards the fleeing girl, bellowing her name.

The boat sped up as Kathy feverishly stroked harder. Hysterical with tears she managed to get past the portcullis where she hit the lever with the pole, causing it to come crashing down and spraying an icy wave of water. Just as she thought her fears had been trapped behind her his cold grasp grabbed her ankle, making her fall into the gondola.

'Let go!' she screamed, yanking and twisting her leg. She didn't care un lady like it was. His clutch was tight and painful. From behind the portcullis his eyes raged with emerald fury.  
'You are mine!' he snarled viciously at her, through clenched teeth. Kathy continued to thrust and kick at his hand. She was too close. Freedom was almost hers. Her heart was pounding frantically. She let out another scream and dug the heel of her shoe into his hand. Erik swiftly let go with a yell of pain. Scrambling to her feet Kathy took up the pole and rapidly began to sail away from the phantom.

Keeping her eyes on the passages away, she didn't dare to look back. But she couldn't ignore him as demented laughter echoed around her. Kathy shut her eyes tightly, trying to block him out.

'Run Katherine! Run! You cannot escape me …We have a deal Katherine! We have a deal!'


	5. Fate which condemns

A/N: oh my it's been a pathetically long time since I updated last! Please forgive me! I implore you all I swear you are the most generous reviewers I've ever had.Again I apologize for my terrible grammar and spelling. But I hope you enjoy this short little chapter.

Much love. God bless xx

Chapter 5- Fate which condemns

Scrambling out of the boat and out onto the bank Kathy began to sprint up the passage to the exit. Her breathing quickly became rasp. She didn't care how much it hurt to run, she dashed down the many corridors of the theater, a strong stitch forming in her side. Kathy made it to the main stage and collapsed to the wooden floor. A flood of hysteric's erupted from the quivering form. The opera house was shut down. All the other crew members were probably deep into sleep. But who could she run to? She had no friends, no one cared for her. Although at that point she would have eagerly fallen into Dawson's arms for help.

Then unexpectedly, a blinding spot light shone down upon her, focusing her in central spot light. From the orchestra pit rose a haunting melody. A melody played upon a set of pipe organs. Her breath caught in her throat. He couldn't have got out so quickly! Just as she got to her feet the song ceased and still hush filled the air.

Kathy was too fearful to stir or even speak, not a single syllable dared to venture from her lips. Her heavy breathing was the only noise audible. The spot light still glared down upon her. She was over come by fear, what was he going to do? He was too strong if he launched a full frontal assault.

'Kathy…..' his chilling voice echoed around the theater. She quickly twisted in direction from where it came. 'Kathy…' he spoke again only from high in the boxes. A ghostly shadow fleetingly passed across a backdrop behind her and disappeared.

'I'm here Kathy…' this time from the upper circle of seats. Tears streamed down her face at this new game.  
'….Stop it….' She whispered the plea almost to herself.

Another silhouette, another voice. Kathy's mind spun. He was like a specter appearing in one place the sounding in another. Though she couldn't catch a glimpse of the real figure. His voice echoed over in her head, overlapping and repeating. Suddenly she began to plunge into darkness as a trap door beneath her feet gave way. Giving a shrill scream she felt herself falling for only a few seconds before her wrist was grabbed by a frosty, yet forceful, grip. Looking below she saw an endless drop into a black abyss then raising her head up she saw Erik kneeling on the stage, holding onto her tightly with one hand. Though his expression was harsh and unwelcoming.

'You betrayed me girl.'  
'You deceived me…' she retorted back through her tears. His eyes softened slightly, it was although he was talking to Christine once again. He quickly pushed aside this comment remembering that this was not Christine.  
'Give me reason why I should not let you fall to your irrefutable death?'

Why shouldn't he? She questioned in her head. He had been nothing but kind to her, offering her shelter and friendship. Showing her his music and sharing his isolated abode. She looked back up into his depthless eyes. Though narrowed they shone with a sense of solitude and grief. How much torture had this lonely creature put up with in his lifetime? How many years of remoteness? She had shown she was like all the other people and treated him unfairly. The feeling of guilt grew inside her.

Kathy looked down and closed her eyes, and then gently she replied, with sorrow in her voice. 'I have no reason for you Phantom.'

'So be it….' And the darkness consumed her.


	6. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

A/N: Oh darlings! thank you SO much for your reviews I cherish them all so much! blushes! you guys are far too kind. Sorry about the slow updates! Please forgive me. and Enjoy!

God Blessxxx

Chapter 6- Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.

Light, no longer visible. Darkness, overpowering. Mask of restrictive mystery. Rose of wilting life. The voice of subtle desire. Dancing, swirling, twisting, turning. The sinister magic of the shadows wrapped around Kathy, pulling her deeper into a realm of sweet haunting music.

Her amber eyes fluttered open to the gloom of a dimly lit room. Had she dreamt the whole thing? It must have been; it was all a dream. Unsteadily rising her feet, she brushed down her light brown dress. She wondered how long she had been laying there asleep. Though part of her secretly yearned for it was true. Though she quickly leapt backwards as she came face to face with a reflection of herself. She rapidly turned and found herself staring again at her own image.  
The room was full of mirrors. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Bewildered she stumbled around the corridors of a vast maze that was covered in mirrors. A mask. More mirrors, she was surely going around in circles. Gradually the faint hum of a song filled the reflective labyrinth, though this time it was music that played from jewelry boxes.

'Kathy…'

There it was again, a flicker of an eerie pale mask. Would his torturous amusement ever end? She whirled around the corner. No longer was it her reflection in the taunting mirrors, but the Phantoms. She kept darting through the endless passages. His haunting face leering at her. Suddenly she ran straight into a solid object. Erik. Kathy quickly began to stagger backwards as he offered his hand to her. In her panic of she tripped on the hem of her dress and went crashing into a mirror.

A glistening shower of silver glass cascaded over her, as a natural instinct she covered her head in protection. A few moments later it was over and the Phantom still stood before her, hand still outstretched.

'Take my hand Kathy…' he whispered seductively to her. Refusing to fall into his hypnotic enchantment she looked behind to see that she had broken her way through a door of an exit. Promptly returning to her feet she rushed down the newly found gloomy corridor.

The Phantoms mesmerizing voice followed after her. 'Where will you run Kathy? You cannot escape me…'

The corridor soon opened up again in another dimly lit room. Catching her breath she carefully entered the room, eyes glancing all around for any sign of life. Leering into the gloom should could make out shapes of objects. As though there was a group of people standing before her.

'Hello?' she stuttered meekly. No reply. 'Please….help me...please you must help me.' She took a few more weak steps forward. Seeing a gas lamp glowing weakly on the side she turned it up slightly to shed some more light. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Twelve bodies hung by the neck, dangled before her. Kathy felt vomit rise in her throat. Faltering backwards she banged into another hanging corpse. A horrified scream escaped her lips. The room was full of carcasses.

'No!' she cried. 'No more!' She held her head and shut her eyes, trying to imagine herself back in her room. Still moving backwards she knocked into another body; it tilted forward, taking her to the ground with it. Staring up at the body she saw the corpse of her own mother gazing back at her. Kathy screamed and writhed under her dead parents' diseased body. On becoming free Kathy scampered into a safe little nook in the corner, curling up in fright as the carcasses stared at her silently.

'Do not be afraid, child, of my wax sculptures.' Erik said in a hushed tone. 'They mean you no harm.'

Wax! They were wax! Kathy felt on the edge of insanity. It was all too much. She couldn't stand it. Now she truly wished it was a dream and that she would wake up any moment.

'Why are you doing this to me?' she shrieked in a demanding voice, more salty tears gathering in her eyes.  
'Your mother inflicted me with such deep anguish and agony…' his reply boomed through out the small cavern. 'I may not be able to punish her…but I can punish you.'

Kathy sped from her hiding place, she needed an exit and she needed it quickly. Hurrying down a web tunnels and passages her eyes frantically searched for an exit. Her dress snagged and snared upon the sharp rocks which protruded from the stone walls. The tunnel abruptly split into two passages. Coming to a sudden halt Kathy frantically glanced down each passage. Which way? Neither showed any source of light.

'Katherine…' In the left corridor there he stood an unnerving expression of satisfaction upon his face. Quickly she veered off into the right passage.

'Katherine…' Now it came from the right, she jolted down a left sided corridor. There he was again, standing, awaiting her. The passages were becoming narrower and the walls sharper.

Ahead she saw how the passage fell into a deep drop. Before she could turn back her foot suddenly slipped on a slick patch of stone, causing her to go plummeting down the near vertical drop. Her arms got slashed, her legs slit. Her back grazed and her face was cut as she harshly slid down this oily slide of jagged rock at an alarming speed.

Then she felt herself slip into a hazy light. The glow grew brighter and clearer. Suddenly she slid through a narrow hole which ended the slide and she came tumbling out onto an open stone floor.

Laying flat on her front, she was too weak to move. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Kathy found it hard to breath. She ached all over. Oh god why did she run from him? Her dress was torn and ruined, her hair in disarray. She ached all over, her body in complete agony. Head throbbing with searing pain she could barely see. Her dull amber eyes simply stared unblinking as her head laid on its side. Then something dark and shiny entered her gaze. Forcing her eyes to focus she saw a pair of black shoes. Her body quivered with fear as Erik stood above her.

'So defenseless sweet child.' He said just loud enough for her to hear. 'The ideal target for any prying huntsman…'

This was it. She was going to die. He was taunting her, squeezing out all the entertainment he could possibly get from this. Then she felt him nearer to him as he knelt by her side. A small shower of ash fell upon her face as he sprinkled the ashes of his burnt music upon her face.

'7 months Kathy. 7 months of passionate work, brunt to cinders.'

Coughing feebly from inhaling the dusty remains of his work she attempted to move very slightly, but she was overcome with exhaustion.

'Why Katherine….why did you flee from me?' a hand started to softly caress her disheveled hair. His tone had turned soothing as he whispered in a hush voice to her. 'Fear is nothing to be ashamed of Kathy.'

Unable to gather the strength to reply to his calm words, she just laid there taking in the unwanted pleasure of his gentle touch. After all this pain he had caused her. The agony, the mind games he was here as though nothing had happened. Then Kathy felt his reassuring arms gently embrace her. Lifting her limp body warmly into his arms he held her closely, resting her back against his warm chest.

Lightly brushing a wisp pf her from her face he spoke softly into her ear; 'Your depthless pain reflects only my depthless love for you…'

More whimpered tears escaped Kathy. 'You only hurt the ones you love Katherine.'

'Y…you don't love me,' she breathed. 'You love my mother…' Erik remained silent as she weakly continued. 'She told me…about you…oh yes…she...' she broke off for a weak cough. 'She…warned… me about you.'

'Warned you?' he repeated in disbelief his hand slowly retreating from where it was gently caressing her delicate neck.  
'Yes,' she whispered struggling for words. 'She told me only to…listen to the music…I should never follow it. I should never…be fooled…by the mask.'

Christine, the love of his life, had even warned her daughter never trust him. She had never loved him; he had been living in false hope. And yet even though this girl had been cautioned she still came with him, treated him as a human.

'Then why did you?' he asked, his words slightly sharp, though he was truly anger at himself.

A weak smile shone through her pained face. 'I dreamt about you…when I was.' Another cough. 'When I was young…you brought me courage after my parent's death…..you were my guardian angel.'

The phantom opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Pure guilt infected his veins. She had looked up to him and yet he had unleashed his bottled fury upon her. Holding her closer, his warm embrace tightened slightly. 'I shall return you to your room…sweet Kathy….'


	7. Learn to be Lonely

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them all so much! They inspired me to write another quick chapter! Tee hee. Much love for all

God Bless xxxx

Chapter 7- Learn to be Lonely

Cautiously Erik carried the sleeping form of Kathy up to her room. It was situated in the attic space of the Opera House. Knowing everyone was asleep, he walked with out fear. He finally arrived at her room after many flights of creaking stairs.

Her room was so simple and plain. It contained a supple bed with soft feather pillows and woolen sheets. Next to it was a nightstand with a stack of books and a single candle. In the corner stood a wash basin, next to it a chair. Then standing proudly against the wall was a tall oak wardrobe. Though people would thought she would be rich, since she should have inherited a fortune from her parents, she had barely anything.

She had been promised to receive the money when she was 18, though when the day came Dawson denied all these enquiries, ensuring her that her parents had left her nothing. Kathy knew he had it. She could see it in his eyes. But she didn't care; money was not something that ruled her life. She had a home, a job and free access to grand operas. She was satisfied with life. As well as the fact she barely had any requirements, since she didn't have any big expectations in her life.

Laying her down lightly on her bed, Erik lovingly pulled the blankets over her. Sitting on the edge of her bed he calmly brushed some stray hair from her face. She did resemble Christine quiet powerful. It was the shape of her face and the curve of her lips. Without a thought he slowly leaned down and planted a brief tender kiss on her forehead.

'I shall not make the same mistake twice…' He murmured at her, even though she was deep into slumber. 'Goodbye Katherine…I apologize for my actions…'

He stood, pulling his cloak tighter about him, he silently paced across the room and too the door. Just as he was about to leave a familiar tune met his ears. A small, lighthearted melody. He quietly stepped back into the bedroom, following the music. It was coming from the wardrobe.

Warily Erik opened the doors, the sound become louder. Reaching into the back of the closet his hand fell upon a familiar touch. The feel of papier-mâché, the shape of a barrel organ, velvet lining and a figurine of lead.

Sensitively removing the article, his eyes softened at the sight of his small Persian monkey music box. His callus hands lightly stroked the figurine, which stopped playing at his touch. 'My old companion…' he said.

Curiosity filled him as to how Kathy had managed to retain of the item he adored so. Over in her bed, the young girl, moaned and turned. Erik licked his lips lightly and quietly sidled back to Kathy's bed. Placing the aged music box on her nightstand he started it up again. It happily began to chime away, producing its sweet, soothing song.

'Watch over her little friend…' He muttered gently. Then leaving the room, the Phantom of the Opera returned to his catacombs of solitude, to compose his music once again.

A/N: dun dun dun Oh the lack of suspence. tee hee. This isn't the end...there's still much to come. I hope you're enjoying this story. thank you for reading


	8. Farewell, Fallen Angel

A/N: you guys are such lovely people. honestly, i don't think i've ever come across such kind and intelligent reviwers. thank you very much! Here's another quick chapter. I will try and update more; i know it's been a horribly long time.

god bless.

Chapter 8- Farewell fallen angel.

Kathy awoke to the compassionate morning light. Though her body still ached and pained, her mind was in full gear and ready to work. She carefully got out of bed. Looking at herself in the mirror she wasn't confused to see herself fully dressed, though her clothes were torn and ripped horribly, she smiled.

'_Take my hand Kathy…'_

In a rush she threw on a clean dress of an amethyst colour. Then grabbing the music box she left her room she gracefully descended down the old wooden stairs, a little jolt of happiness in her pace. She would go see Erik again, take him the music box as a gift. Though her head shouted at her for being foolish after all he had done to her, her heart lightly fluttered with joy.

'_Fear is nothing to be ashamed of Kathy.'_

Dashing down the corridor, she felt like hugging every person she passed. A few called after, asking where she had been over the last few days to which she gladly replied, 'in a heavenly hell!'

'_Your depthless pain reflects only my depthless love for you…'_

Love. That deep and beautiful word that rolls off the tongue like sweet nectar. Though she was certain he meant love shared between close friends. She could finally say it, she had a friend. A talented, smart, compassionate and thoughtful companion. Up ahead she saw a crowd gathered around the star's dressing room, her mother's old room.

'_Sweet Kathy…'_

Curious, she gently pushed her way through the mass swarming around the door, but she managed to get to the front to see what was happening inside. The musical box fell from her grasp. Her eyes widened in shock. And her mouth opened as she was rendered speechless.

'_Watch over her little friend…'_

Before her laid a million smashed mirror shards, shattered and glistening desolately upon the floorboards. The wall, where it had once resigned, had been caved in so compactly it would be impossible force your way through.

'No!' Kathy cried out, she was about to rush out to the destruction when her arm was firmly grasped by an icy hand. 'Erik!?' she said hopefully turning, but to her disappointment she only found Miss Stiria, who forcefully pulled her away from the crowd.

In a harsh hiss Miss Stiria spoke. 'Leave him be girl, you have done enough damage already.' Kathy was utterly lost for words. How did Miss Stiria know anything about this? But before she could retort with an answer then elderly woman spoke again.

'Do what is best for both of you, forget about him and move on. He is cursed to live a lonely life; he cannot have it any other way. People who get to close end up hurt.'

'Miss Stiria…' Kathy said, but her she stopped there unsure what to say. She nodded sadly, biting into her bottom lip, her eyes gleaming with tears. She tired to speak with a tone of happiness but it came out as a sorrowful breath. 'I suppose I better get back to cleaning then….'

She took a bucket of water Miss Stiria handed to her and slowly turned her heel. At a slow and tormenting pace Kathy walked out onto the stage. There she stood in silence for a moment, head bowed. A tear freely fell and hit the wooden floor.

'_Goodbye Katherine…'_

Unable to hold her emotions back any longer, Kathy fell to her knees, the bucket spilling and soapy water flooding over the floor.

'Erik!' she cried, but there was no reply. Only Silence. Silence.


	9. Sweet Intoxication

A/N; another chapter. just to try and undo my sin of leaving it for so long! thank you and i hope that you enjoy.

Chapter 9- Sweet intoxication.

Kathy soon returned to work, though her heart was not in it. The one friend that she had made had been gained and lost within such a short space of time. Just scrub. Wash away your thoughts. Clean your mind and sweep away any thoughts of Erik. Erik. She thought to herself forlornly.

But what had happened to him? Was he still lingering down in his pitiful home? More tears prickled the back of her eyes. Would she ever see him again? Just scrub. The water trickled under her knees, soaking through her lavender dress.

Ambling to her feet, she picked up another bucket of water and hurled it pathetically upon the wooden stage. Maybe this was for the best. People should not dwell on dreams or unreachable desires.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The noise echoed from the floorboards. Drip. Drip. From the trap door. The trap door! The trap door which she had fallen through. With new found vigor she rushed over to the spot then kicked in the trap door. It flung open with a satisfying force.  
Unable to see anything she quickly darted to find a candle, not caring that the floor scratched into her bare feet since she had removed her shoes to wash the floor. When found, she returned to the spot. Frantically searching her apron pockets she found a small box of matches. Fumbling with a match stick it slipped from her grasp and disappeared into the darkness. Another match. Success. The candle was lit. Laying on her front, Kathy eagerly lowered her head and candle, into the gloom.

Her heart sank as she found nothing but a small room holding an old broom and a few spare theatre chairs. All her new keenness promptly deserted her. It had been here been right there last night, right there and now it was no more as though it had never really existed; that stunning hall of mirrors.

Blowing out the candle she returned to her feet. Despairingly she kicked the cleaning sponge out of her path. Forgetting her work Kathy lackadaisically walked back in the general direction of her room, wanting to sleep for an eternity.

On her way she came to a halt, the dressing room to her left, now deserted. Unenthusiastically she lightly pushed open the door. It creaked on its hinges revealing the disaster area.

Unaware of her surroundings she gracefully stepped into the room. Shattered glass cut into her bare feet, but she felt nothing. The music box lay broken upon the floor. Something inside her yearned for his embrace again, like a part of her had wilted away.

'Phantom…' she said awkwardly, standing before the caved in passage. No answer. 'Phantom,' she repeated. The room was filled with still silence. The oil lamps glimmered softly. Kathy crouched down onto her knees then continued to curl up by the ruined wall.

There she fell asleep. Alone.


	10. Savor Each Sensation

A/N; Yay! Merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone. 37 reviews! It's made my year, lets see if we can double that! Enjoy! Warning: bit dark.

Chapter 10- Savor each sensation

The Opera had gone splendidly and it was clear from the fond looks of happiness smugly secured to each audience faces as they left the Opera Populaire. The snow outside was lightly forming into a fresh white carpet. It had been two whole months since the whole incident that Kathy had chosen to push to the back of her mind. Purging all thoughts of Erik, although it was a hard task since his sinister mask haunted her dreams. That mask. That mask Which really conceals the face of a frightened child, who only wishes to experience the beauty of the outside world.

Broom in hand, Kathy swept the corridor, after the hundreds of spectators had tramped in and out of the Opera house, humming a small song. She was content again with life. The cast and crew had left for home and only the cleaners remained; the undervalued magicians of the Opera house. The ones who keep it in its perfect condition. Sighing, Kathy wiped her brow and leant slightly on her broom. Then her ears pricked slightly to the slender rustle of silk coming from corridor opposite her.

She tilted her head with a look of confusion. 'Miss Stiria?' She questioned aloud, knowing that the aged woman often wore silk clothes. There was no reply. Slightly worried she took a few steps to the side to get a better look through the door at the end. No one was there. Shrugging, she returned to her work, sweeping up all the mess the viewers of the Opera had brought in.

Suddenly stopping again, she bit her bottom lip, glancing each way to check no one was nearby. She set her broom aside and turned to the empty passage. Giving a graceful curtsy she put forward her hand as through someone was taking it to provide it a gentlemen like kiss.

'Why yes, I would love to dance with you.' She said in a pleasant voice. She soon began to waltz with the imaginary Prince Charming, whom in her eyes was full flesh and blood. Music surrounded her as she imagined herself in a full royal court, with many couples parading around. The guest's drunk sweet wine and laughed posh laughs. Grinning yellows. Spinning Reds. She wore the most gorgeous scarlet satin dress that bundled in folds around her hips them smoothed out towards her feet. It was complete with a subtle pattern of silver jewels and long sleeved, maroon gloves were fashioned upon her arms. People smiled at her and her prince.

She felt safe, secure and important. Leaning slightly into her partner's chest she closed her eyes being held in compassionate and protecting arms. Then looking up to her partner her eyes fell upon the masked face of Erik, whom was smiling kindly down at her.

Swiftly she was plunged back into reality, which felt harsh and cold. Gasping she swore she saw the haunting white mask at the end of the passage, which quickly began to walk away. 'Erik!' she cried out, rushing towards the door. 'Erik please wait! Don't leave me again.' She ran as fast as her brown skirt would allow her down the many corridors of the Opera House. Hoping to catch up with her lost friend.

'Erik!' she called out again, bursting through the end doors and only to come across the vacant theatre. A sigh of sorrow escaped her lips. Turning around she came face to face with the mask, screamed and fell back to the floor.

A harsh laugh filled the theatre, one so horrible it made her tremble slightly. Dawson stood before her, in his hand a white mask from the prop box, laughing like the devil.

'That's not funny…' Kathy pouted and in a huff rose back to her feet.  
'It was perfect entertainment for me.' He ceased his laughing and cast the mask aside carelessly. 'So whose this 'Erik?''

'None of your business.' She glared at him, finding unknown courage against a man who frightened her to her wits end. Brushing down her dress skirt with a flat hand, Kathy then put her hands to her hips and gave Dawson a sour look.

'Oh what's this? The kitten is trying to be a tiger?' His expression was contorted with dreadful humor. Not having time for this game again, Kathy shook her head in annoyance and headed towards the door. Dawson's arm flew open and gripped her arm.

His expression grew dark, 'You're not going anyway.'  
'Let go of me!' she screamed at him, furiously struggling in his cold grasp. She managed to rip her arm free and dealt out a glare at him.

'I'm leaving now.' She said sternly to him. Before she knew what was happening she had been throw back down upon the theatre floor and Dawson was standing above her.

'Too long have you denied me this.' He firmly, with an edge of sneer to his voice and Kathy's eyes went wide at his twisted smirk.

A/N: another Cliffy! I'm sorry! In the meantime check out my Charlie and the Chocolate factory and Kingdom Hearts fiction. (I'm so not trying to advertise my own stories!) Love you all! And remember the Phantom is with you…always.


End file.
